


Now Presenting-- Percival Graves

by obscure_obscurus



Series: Every time the wind blows-- I can smell you in the sky [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ages Are Not Canon Compliant, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Credence Barebone, but i'm really bad at the tagging so if i miss something please let me know, credence is a naive boy, just making sure I tag things that i can think of, okay under age stuff is on both sides, possible underage at some point, some talk of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: Two years have passed and even still Credence always felt that pang of uncertainty each year when he traveled back to Ilvermorny.  In that time, he’d found his place, found peace with being an omega.  No one treated him differently.  Not at school anyways.  When he left the safety of school things were different.  Credence did his best to hide what he was.  The school had told him that they believed it would be in his best interest to keep his status a secret from his adopted mother.  Mary Lou didn’t want to take Credence back in and yet when he stepped out into the station at the end of his first year and each year after that she was there to pick him up.  That was the end of her involvement though.  Credence was left to fend for himself the rest of the summer.  In a way he was almost grateful, he believed it was better to take care of himself rather than be beaten.





	1. Summer Vacation's Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Important Notes:**  
>  **Percival Graves:** Fifth year, Age 15, Wampus, and Alpha  
>  **Seraphina Picquery:** Fifth year, Age 15, Horned Serpent, and Beta  
>  **Tina Goldstein:** Fourth year, Age 14, Thunderbird, and Beta  
>  **Jacob Kowalski:** Fourth year, Age 14, Pukwudgie, and Beta  
>  **Credence Barebone:** Third year. Age 13, Wampus, and Omega  
>  **Queenie Goldstein:** Third year, Age 13, Pukwudgie, and Beta
> 
> **Other Important notes for this verse:**  
>  •Ilvermorny require all wizards both alpha and omega to be on suppressants after presentation. This cuts down on tension among wizards.  
> •Most wizards that are born into wizarding families are identified at birth as either alpha, omega or beta. Upon entering Ilvermorny all witches and  
> wizards are examined again to confirm this.  
> •Most alphas and omegas do not present until fifth year (roughly age 15-16) Some do not present until sixth year though that is very uncommon.

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Two years had passed, and even still Credence always felt that pang of uncertainty each year when he traveled back to Ilvermorny.  In that time, he’d found his place, found peace with being an omega.  No one treated him differently.  Not at school anyways.  When he left the safety of school things were different.  Credence did his best to hide what he was.  The school had told him that they believed it would be in his best interest to keep his status a secret from his adopted mother.  Mary Lou didn’t want to take Credence back in and yet when he stepped out into the station at the end of his first year and each year after that she was there to pick him up.  That was the end of her involvement though.  Credence was left to fend for himself the rest of the summer.  In a way he was almost grateful, he believed it was better to take care of himself rather than be beaten.

            “Credence come sit with us.”  Queenie waved for the young man to join them.  Their carriage had room for one more.  Jacob, Tina, Seraphina, and Percival were already seated inside.  Throughout the years Credence and Queenie had grown close.  He sat by and watched her, and Jacob grow close. 

            Credence looked towards Queenie and past her at the rest of the carriage.  His stomach dropped a little seeing Percival.  The other student looked as though he’d grown at least six inches over the summer.  He was starting to lose the boy look that Credence was holding onto for dear life.  Judging by the way other people were walking past their carriage, pointing and whispering Credence could tell he wasn’t the only one that noticed.  “Are you sure that there’s enough room?”  He had never sat with them before and didn’t want to impose in any way.  Regardless of how close the two were when it came to traveling to and from school they always tended to travel separately. 

            “Oh, come on.  There’s plenty of room Credence.  No one’s sitting next to Percy.”  Queenie motioned for him to come with her.  Tina stepped out of the carriage and waved for the two of them to get a move on. 

            Instead of arguing Credence followed Queenie to the carriage.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            “So, what’d you do this summer Sera?”  Percival sat next to her and made himself comfortable. 

            Seraphina shrugged casually.  She hadn’t done anything overly exciting.  Her grandmother had allowed her to take a trip with her uncle which gave her a chance to see the government in action.  It was completely and utterly boring to most people.  Seraphina knew that if she began to tell Percival about it, he would immediately tune her out.  He’d grown up around all of that, the politics, the government, the Aurors.

            None of it was overly interesting to him.  “Nothing particularly interesting.  What about you Percival?”

            Percival smiled wryly.  “Nothing except I spent a couple of weeks going in to work with my father.  Although I have to say there’s nothing quite as boring as two weeks filing reports for MACUSA’s Department of Security.” 

            That sounded more exciting than she could even comprehend.  “Oh… that’s all.”  Her voice sounded utterly bored. 

            “Don’t act like you weren’t in New York too.  I saw you walking through MACUSA with your uncle.  I was just busy playing shadow with daddy.  Stopping to say hi is highly inappropriate and unprofessional.”  Percival made sure to sound as mocking as possible.

            Seraphina began to laugh just a little and when she thought about it working with Percival’s father sounded utterly nightmarish. 

            Queenie entered the carriage along with Tina and Credence.  Jacob was already wrestling with his belongings to sort out the basket from his mother.  “Welcome back everyone.”  Queenie smiled as she sat down next to Jacob and Tina. 

            Seraphina made sure that the only place for Credence to sit was next to Percival.  “Welcome back Queenie, Credence nice of you to join us.” 

            Credence sat down next to Percival, hands in his lap twisting his robe nervously.  “Thank you.  Hope you all had a great summer.” 

            Percival laughed a little along with Seraphina.  “That’s really a loaded statement Credence.”  The comment was muttered under his breath. 

            Seraphina sighed loud and looked at Credence.  “Credence if you only knew.  Percy and I were just discussing our summer.  Great would be an overstatement, but it was interesting.  What about you?”

            He should have known that if he brought up summer someone would ask about his.  That was part of the reason why Credence had always avoided traveling back to school with anyone that he spoke with regularly.  “I… oh I didn’t really do much of anything really.”  Which for the most part was the truth. 

            Percival eyed him carefully.  Credence looked as though he hadn’t slept in days, hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks.  There was a part of him that wanted to say something about it, and at the same time, there was another part that wanted to wait and not say a word.  Perhaps when they weren’t in a carriage full of people he’d say something. 

             “Credence you look like you’ve lost quite a bit of weight.”  Tina stated eyeing him carefully.  She had grown protective of him over the last couple of years. 

             The entire carriage turned to look at Credence and he immediately shrunk in on himself.  It was true that he’d lost weight, most of the weight he’d managed to put on over the year.  When he was only allowed to eat once every day it was hard to maintain weight especially when he had grown used to eating three times a day, as much as he wanted.  Mary Lou had told him he’d grown gluttonous.  “I may have lost a couple of pounds.  I spent quite a bit of time outside this summer, so I didn’t quite pay attention to how much I ate.”

             Percival didn’t buy it, neither did Tina.  The two glanced at each other across the carriage and dropped the subject.  It was clear that Credence didn’t want to talk about it.  Percival moved slightly and rested his shoulder against the younger boy.  He smiled to himself when he felt Credence relax at the contact. 

             “Okay, everyone.  Pastries from my mom.”  Jacob opened the basket that he’d finally sorted out and offered one to everyone. 

             Queenie and Tina quickly picked a paczki which was their personal favorites.  Seraphina opted for a cream horn.  Percival looked in the basket and glanced over towards Credence waiting for him to pick something first.  Credence though didn’t know what to pick; he’d never had anything like these.  His eyes widened and then looked at the other three that had already chosen something, then over to Percival. 

              Jacob was going to offer a pastry to Credence, but instead, Percival reached into the basket and plucked the two blueberry scones out.  He offered one to Credence who took it with a smile.  “Thank you.” He muttered quietly.

             Percival nodded his head and broke a piece of his scone off to take a bite.  “Jacob, your mom really outdid herself this time.  These are fantastic.” 

             Everyone else in the carriage agreed.  Credence remained silent, mouth full of the scone.  He nodded along with the agreement that rang through the cart.  Everyone fell silent as they began to eat their baked goods.  Jacob smiled brightly.  “Thanks, guys.  I’ll be sure to let her know.”  Just then the carriage jerked into motion. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            The trip back to Ilvermorny was uneventful.  Tina and Jacob talked about their classes.  The two had quite a few of the same classes which meant they had a lot to talk about.  Percival and Seraphina talked for a little bit, though Seraphina talked more to Queenie, finding that she was interested in what classes the younger student was taking.  Percival took note of the interaction and decided that if Seraphina gave him a difficult time about Credence in the future, he would be revisiting this trip back to school.  Credence for his part rode in silence unless someone specifically spoke to him. 

            It was unnerving be in the carriage with people that had done so much over the summer.  Credence felt very out of his element.  When they were back at school, it was easy to hide the fact that his life wasn’t anywhere near as exciting or as comfortable as anyone else.  He found it so much easier just to remain silent unless spoken too and in a way that was very disheartening too.  That made him feel like he was back home and waiting for ma to strike. 

            Queenie turned to Credence during a lull in the conversation with Seraphina.  “Credence you're very quiet.”  She paused and watched him for a moment and the smile fell from her face.  “H… how come you didn’t come and visit us over the summer?  We don’t live terribly far, and it would have been fine if you would have stayed with us for a few days.”

            Everyone glanced between the two and Credence could feel the blush climb from his neck to his hairline.  He didn’t want to talk about his summer and yet there was something about what Queenie said that made him feel as though she knew how his summer went.  “Oh, it… it’s fine Queenie.  Really.  I had a fine summer.  It was… I was actually rather busy.”

            Percival didn’t say anything.  He could feel the way that Credence tensed when he spoke, could sense the change in his demeanor.  He knew that the other boy wasn’t being honest.  He could hear the quickened rate of Credence’s heartbeat.

            Tina narrowed her eyes between Credence and Queenie.  She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again.  Her expression was concerned, and at the same time, there was something about the look on Queenie’s face that made Tina realize that now was not the time for them to attempt to discuss whatever it was that Queenie saw. 

            Seraphina and Jacob both cleared their throat, and everyone else in the carriage looked between them.  Jacob smiled widely “So, is everyone glad to be back this year?  I finally feel like we’re getting somewhere.” 

            Queenie and Credence didn’t answer.  Percival nodded without saying a word.  Seraphina regarded Jacob carefully for a moment.  “Two more years after this and I’ll finally be done.  I’ve been looking forward to that since I started at Ilvermorny.” 

            Tina hadn’t thought much about after she was done with school.  She knew that Jacob just wanted to continue working with his mother.  Tina wanted to be an Auror, and that was something that wasn’t common.  “Sera I think you probably were born knowing what you wanted to do when you finished with school.”

            Percival snorted at that because for all intents and purposes it was true.  Credence looked over at the other boy when he started to laugh.  “That’s not a lie Tina.  Seraphina has been quite determined since I’ve known her.”  Shifting in his seat, Percival bumped into Credence and glanced down at him.  Instead of moving the two remained where they were. 

            Instead of protesting Seraphina nodded her head and smiled.  It was true.  She’d always known that she wanted to work for the government.  It was something that she’d planned on from the beginning. 

            The five of them talked amongst each other for the rest of the ride back to school.  Jacob and Queenie talked more than the rest.  Credence remained for the most part silent.  Before they knew it, the carriage came to a halt, and all the students were being ushered out of the carriages and out towards the school. 

>>>>> <<<<<

           

            Every year was the same and Credence was finally starting to get used to it.  After the first year, Percival made it a point to stick with Credence during the sorting.  He tried during the beginning of his second year to tell Percival that he didn’t need to babysit him, but Percival just gave Credence a flat look that meant he was beyond bored.  It was explained to Credence that he wasn’t being babysat, Percival enjoyed being around him. 

            Credence wondered if each year the headmistress gave the same speech and it became clear that for the most part, it was the same one each year. 

            Towards the end of his first year at Ilvermorny Credence discovered that he was the only omega among all the first years.  The idea was shocking to him; he hadn’t realized that omegas were so rare regardless of what the pamphlets said.  Alphas were more common though based on what he’d come to learn they clearly weren’t that much more common than omegas.  The only alpha Credence was aware of was Percival, though Percival assured Credence that there were at the very least three others in the school.  Most people tended to keep those things to themselves.  Credence hadn’t shared it with Queenie, Tina or Jacob.  The only person who knew was Percival, and the only reason he’d shared it with him was that Credence felt oddly drawn to the older boy.

            Everyone had their suspicions about the two.  Seraphina especially questioned Percival and his intentions, but whenever anything was said both ignored the questions.

            As soon as the students were dismissed to their common rooms, Percival turned to Credence.  “Are you ready?” 

            Credence was pulled from his reverie to glance at Percival.  “Y… yeah.  Sure.  You know you don’t have to walk with me.  I’m sure I won’t get lost like I did that first year.”  The two had already begun to walk along together though. 

            Percival huffed a breath and shook his head.  “I know I don’t have to walk with you.  I like walking with you.  You happen to be one of the few people that can make me laugh.”  It was true and even if Percival did like admitting that there was something about Credence and his little flickers of humor that would make him smile. 

            The two continued to walk along the corridor together.  The silence started to weigh on Percival, and he turned to Credence.  “Can I ask you something?”  Pausing his eyes scanned the younger boy for an answer or reaction. 

            Steps slowing to a halt Credence moved to the edge of the walkway.  “Um… yeah sure.”  He was nervous though there wasn’t a real reason to be. 

            “What happened in the carriage on the ride back here?  Why didn’t you want to talk about your summer?”  Percival waited for an answer.  It was clear to him that something was wrong when Queenie brought it up. 

            Credence was in a bad spot.  He’d never lied to Percival.  Even when they first met he’d always been honest with him.  Sure, Credence could tell him that he didn’t really want to talk about it and the chances were that the answer would be respected.  For once though there was a part of Credence that felt like he wanted to open up to someone.  Tell them exactly how miserable his life was when he was at home.  Frowning Credence took a shuddering breath.  “Nothing happened in the carriage.  It’s just that Queenie can read thoughts… She knows how bad my ma is.  Normally I try not to think about it too much when she’s around.  Today though I was thinking about the fact that I couldn’t wait to get back here because I hadn’t eaten in two days.  My ma lets me come home for the summer and the holidays, but she doesn’t let me stay there and rarely lets me eat.”  The blush that began to creep up his neck was fully settled on Credence’s face now. 

            None of that had been anything that Percival expected to hear.  His stomach dropped, heart ached just thinking about Credence, his poor boy out on the streets starving during the holidays and summer.  “Credence you can’t keep going back there if that’s how she treats you.”  If Queenie was offering to let him come there, he should go there, though Percival was going to contact his parents immediately and speak with them about allowing Credence to come and stay with them.  He’d spent a great deal of time talking about the younger student during the summer. 

            Perhaps he couldn’t keep going back there, but right now there was nowhere else that he could go.  Instead of saying anything Credence merely shrugged and began to walk again.  His shoulders were hunched in on themselves further than usual, and Percival couldn’t help but lag and watch him as he moved towards their common room.  

            “Welcome back everyone!!” Yana was just making her way to the common room door with a large smile on her face.  “How was your summer?”

            Credence smiled and waved.  “Mine was fine to thank you.  How was yours?”

            Percival was standing beside Credence and reached around him to push the door open so that the three of them could make their way inside and not hold up the crowds.

            “Mine was exciting.  I went to visit family in New Mexico and then Arizona.  A couple of cousins came back here to visit and then we had a rather large family reunion.”  Yana was speaking animatedly about her summer and didn’t notice Credence who appeared rather distracted. 

            Deciding to speak up Percival rested a hand on Credence’s shoulder.  “That sounds like you were pretty busy.  Tell me…”  He trailed off for a moment knowing that Yana was the head girl this year.  “Did Credence and I get to put together as I requested at the end of the year last year?”

            Credence looked up at Percival confused and then at Yana.  “What?”

            Yana nodded her head in confirmation.  “Of course, you did.  You’re a Graves Percival.  If you ask for something, you get it.” 

            Credence was preparing to protest when Percival rested his hand on the back of Credence’s neck and ushered him towards the stairs.  “Come on Credence.  I know you said you weren’t feeling that great and thought you needed to eat.  Let’s get settled in and get you to the dining hall.” 

            Without even thinking about it the younger student complied, following Percival’s words and actions walking towards the stairs. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<


	2. Moving On Up-- Things Get Awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first year that Credence didn’t have a bed in the ‘basement’ as he still referred to it regardless of what anyone else had tried to tell him. The second year that it happened Percival had been incensed. He’d almost insisted once they located Credence’s bed that they have it changed. Instead, Credence said insisted it was fine and waved the notion off. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of a simple bed assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for the VERY late update. I am coming to the end of a very hectic semester at school, and while I have the intention of updating on a schedule, I know that this is not always going to be possible.

            This was the first year that Credence didn’t have a bed in the **_‘basement’_** as he still referred to it regardless of what anyone else had tried to tell him.  The second year that it happened Percival had been incensed.  He’d almost insisted once they located Credence’s bed that they have it changed.  Instead, Credence said insisted it was fine and waved the notion off.  He didn’t want to make a big deal out of a simple bed assignment.  The truth was that after the trauma of finding out about being an omega Credence spent very little time in his bed.  He’d usually stayed out late, whether it was in the library studying with Queenie or on his own wandering the halls or in the common room, but his second year ended up being much of the same.  This year instead of going down the stairs Credence followed Percival up two flights.  “Um… Aren’t I supposed to be down there still?”  Credence motioned over his shoulder back down the stairs with a confused look on his face.  The last thing he wanted was to kick someone out of their bed because they’d put him in a bed that he truly didn’t belong in.

            Percival stopped on the stairs and turned to look at Credence.  “I think you’ve done your time sleeping in a bed that you don’t belong in.  It won’t hurt anyone for you to be up here a year early.”  Besides Percival had insisted and a Graves always got what they wanted.  Percival ensured that no one was going to tell Credence that he had anything to do with the sleeping arrangements. 

            The two made their way to the second flight of stairs from the top and walked through the door.  Inside were two beds, Percival’s and Credence’s trunks each tucked at the end.  Light filled the room through the windows; something Credence wasn't used to — the bookshelves just like the ones he’d had in the last two rooms he’d been in, lined the walls.  Part of him wanted to laugh; it wasn’t like things were different in the rooms and yet at the same time Credence expected the rooms to be more pleasant the higher in the school they got.  Candles made the room feel a lot warmer than Credence had ever been used too.  The basement was always drafty and about five degrees cooler than the rest of the dormitory.  It had to be a touch that Percival added since Credence hadn’t remembered any from his other rooms. 

            Walking slowly towards the bed Credence sat down and exhaled.  It was nice honestly.  Having a room where only one set of footsteps would be above him.  Glancing at the trunk he sighed.  Each year most students got new robes and each year Credence had been forced to come back with the same ones he’d been wearing the year before.  Now with this being the third year of wearing the same robes with the young wizard was quickly outgrowing the robes and they had seen much better days.  He was almost embarrassed to take them out in front of Percival who was always dressed so impeccably.  Standing Credence pulled his robes out and hung them in the wardrobe. 

            Percival was unpacking and quietly watching Credence.  The frayed robes the younger wizard was pulling out of his trunk did not go unnoticed.  Rather than make a big deal about it, Percival continued to unpack.  He pulled his new robes from the trunk his parents had sent along.  “Credence have you gotten new robes at all?  You got taller you know.”  Percival hadn’t meant to embarrass him and yet he could see the pink climbing up Credence’s cheeks. 

            Shaking his head Credence looked back towards the older boy.  “No, I… I couldn’t get any, and of course I know that I grew, but you need money to buy new robes Percival and ma doesn’t… She won’t give me money to purchase anything new for school.”  Credence went back to unpacking the few belongings he had.  Thankfully he managed to get the money together over the summer working odd jobs and hiding the money for his books.  If ma found out, she would probably take the money from him, but thankfully he didn’t need to worry about that until next summer. Credence placed his books on one of the bookshelves, along with his cauldron and the few other belongings he had.

            The room felt as if it was stifling.  Percival glanced back at his wardrobe full of robes that he would never wear.  His mother always sent him with more than enough.  _“Just in case”_ she’d always say.  Percival thought it was ostentatious.  Seeing Credence with so little, he was convinced it was completely unnecessary to have as much as he did.  This gave him the perfect opportunity to provide for the younger student.  It was something he needed, and it would make Percival feel particularly useful.  This bone-deep needs to provide for Credence was something that he could not explain.  Percival just knew he needed to do it before someone else came along and did it.  Shifting his robes around Percival plucked three of them out.  They were the smallest ones he had, and he figured that they would fit Credence without needing much altering if any at all.  Turning from the wardrobe, he crossed the room.  “Credence why don’t you take these?  They’re almost too small for me and I…”  He paused for a moment watching the younger boy turned to look at him.

            Credence looked at Percival as he was talking.  Robes… he was giving him robes.  Credence didn’t understand what was happening and why he was doing this.  It was beyond kind though.  Something that no one else would have offered to do.  “Percival you don’t have to give me any of your robes.  You… I… Thank you.”  He reached out and took the three that were still on the sturdy black hangers marked with an ornate silver G engraved on them.  “Here let me give you your hangers back.” 

            Standing there for a moment, Percival simply shook his head.  “Oh, don’t worry about it if I don’t have the robes, I don’t need the hangers.”  He could see the red crawling up Credence’s neck and wanted to reach out and run his fingers over the heated skin.  Instead, Percival turned and moved towards the stairs.  “I’ll see you at dinner I assume.  I’m going to catch up with Seraphina.” He needed to escape the shared room now.  It was starting to feel a little too close for comfort.

            Credence glanced back and nodded.  “I’m sure I’ll see you later.  We can’t exactly hide from each other if we’re roommates.”  Credence wondered why Percival left so quickly but didn’t get the chance to ask.  Instead of dwelling on it he decided to tuck away his old beat up robes and pulled out one of his new ones and held it to his nose.  It smelled like Percival, and that made him happier than he cared to admit.  The twisting of his stomach, the way his heart sped up just a little were all reactions that Credence knew he’d have to address later.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            “You did what now?”  Seraphina had an exasperated look on her face, or maybe it was concern Percival wasn’t sure.

            “Last year before we left, I had my mother call up here and tell the headmistress to make sure not to put Credence on the lower level again which she did.  I didn’t think that she would put him in my room.”  Percival was pouring water into a cup needing desperately to get something cold to drink.

            Seraphina was wrestling with attempting not to laugh.  “So, wait you didn’t expect that she would think that the two of you were expecting to be put in a room together?”  Failing she started to laugh drawing the attention of a couple of people sitting next to them.  “Oh, that’s rich Percy.  Thinking with your hormones and this is what happens.  Does your mother know that you asked her to call about an omega?  I bet she would be horrified.” 

            She didn’t, but that was not Seraphina’s business.  He would have to tell her sooner or later.  Percival knew that this year was going to be a long one.  The ache in his bones was already starting, and his father had given him the lecture about being a Graves and alpha and how important that was to the family.  If he were smart, he’d go and tell the headmistress that being in a room with Credence was not wise, but Percival himself was not wise, and the idea of his Credence sharing a room with anyone else was infuriating.  “What does it matter Sera?  My mother called so that Credence wasn’t stuck in the lower level again this year which is hardly appropriate, even you have to agree.” 

            Regardless of what she thought Seraphina wondered if there was a reason why the school and done that.  “Percival Graves you better keep yourself in check.  Credence is young, far too young for the things that you are thinking about.  I can already see it in your eyes.”  Her tone was serious, and if Percival were someone that was intimidated easily, he would be worried. 

            “Sera give me a break.  I’m not even thinking about any of that.”  Percival’s eyes strayed from the table, and their conversation as the door opened, and a group of four students walked in.  Tina, Queenie, and Jacob all walked through the door followed by Credence who was wearing one of the robes that had just been given to him.  A hint of pride swelled in Percival’s chest, those were his clothes and even if no one else knew it he did, and so did Credence. 

            “EARTH TO PERCY.”  Seraphina was snapping her fingers in front of his face.  “Seriously, you are pathetic.  I am so utterly glad that I do not have to deal with all those hormones.  I would want to die.” 

            Percival was glad if for no other reason than it was less competition to gain the affection of someone like Credence.  “I wish we didn’t have to stay here for this damn talk every year.  There hasn’t been a new alpha or omega since Queenie and Credence got here.” 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            The entire dining hall fell silent as the headmistress stood and went through her greeting.  Percival looked around for Credence who he quickly found.  Credence wasn’t paying attention, his eyes locked on the headmistress at the front of the room.  Ever since he’d been told he was an omega Credence had found an odd dynamic with the headmistress.  She was someone that was able to answer any question that he may have, and that was nice.  At the same time, he attempted to find his way, learn things on his own — many times, that didn’t work out the way he would have liked.    

            The headmistress kept the greeting short and sweet this year.  The new first years opted to go to the nurse’s office that evening and start classes the next day with the rest of the students which Percival thought was insane.  Why not take the extra day to get acclimated to the school?  After the speech he got up and left the dining hall to head back to the common room.  Seraphina was supposed to meet another student, one whose name she would not divulge.  Percival was sure that she had started dating someone over the summer and wanted to be happy for her, but it was hard when he didn’t know for sure. 

            The common room was empty except a couple of new first years that quickly ran off to their rooms when Percival entered.  He didn’t mind the new students leaving because it gave him the entire room to himself.  Splaying out on the couch in front of the fireplace Percival picked up one of the random books that had been left on the end table and started thumbing through it. 

            The heat from the fire was nice, but all too quickly he became restless and decided to go back to his room.  Even the crackle from the fire and calming smell of burning wood couldn’t calm him.  Credence was still gone, and instead of laying on his bed Percival found himself being inexplicably drawn to Credence’s bed.  The young man had laid down after Percival left.  The blanket was askew, and his sheets smelled like the younger boy, with only hints of the detergent they’d been washed in.  Flopping onto the bed, Percival found himself feeling more at ease than he had been all evening.  Being surrounded by Credence’s scent was nice.  He knew that laying in Credence’s bed was a bad idea.  He should get up, move to his bed and allow himself to be lulled to sleep after such a long day but instead, Percival fell asleep before he moved from Credence’s bed. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Credence and Queenie decided that they wanted to go to the library and go over their first-year books.  He was a little nervous that over the summer he’d forgotten everything.  Queenie attempted to reassure him that he was brilliant and there was no way that he would forget everything that he learned.  Tina accompanied them and stayed there for an hour, but quickly got bored and left. 

            After a couple of hours, Credence could barely keep his eyes open, and Queenie couldn’t stop yawning.  “Queenie why don’t you head back to your common room and go to bed?  You’re yawning so much.  I’m exhausted and even though we’re nowhere near where I need to be it’s late.”  The words were mumbled through a yawn. 

            Queenie huffed and nodded her head before standing up and closing her books.  “Night Credence.  I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

            The two parted ways, and Credence slowly made his way back to the Wampus common room.  The halls were far cooler than he’d expected.  Credence made a mental note to make sure and wear heavier clothing under his robes.  There would be no way to keep warm otherwise. 

            Slinging his bag over his shoulder Credence strolled up the stairs once he’d arrived back at the common room.  The idea of collapsing into his bed and passing out was so welcome that Credence’s eyes began to cross.  Pushing the door open he walked towards his bed.  Blinking once, twice and then a third time he cleared his throat.  “Uh… Percival…”  Pausing Credence waited for the older wizard to wake up.  “Percival.”

            He’d been dreaming.  Percival didn’t know what was going on in the dream but when he woke and saw Credence standing at the edge of his bed looking slightly confused and scared it was Percival who felt sheepish.  “Credence, shit I’m… I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Thank you, everyone, who has read this so far. I'm not so sure that it is all that interesting.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes meant that everyone would be on edge. New students becoming stressed out, getting lost in the corridors or merely turned around, sometimes it even happened to the second or third years. The first years scurrying in attempts not to be late. Credence had spent most of his free time during his first year wandering the corridors so that he wouldn’t get lost. Thankfully, none of the classrooms were moved from year to year. Which meant that he wasn’t nearly as stressed as he had the propensity to be daily.

>>>>> <<<<<

            The first day of classes meant that everyone would be on edge.  New students becoming stressed out, getting lost in the corridors or merely turned around, sometimes it even happened to the second or third years.  The first years scurrying in attempts not to be late.  Credence had spent most of his free time during his first year wandering the corridors so that he wouldn’t get lost.  Thankfully, none of the classrooms were moved from year to year.  Which meant that he wasn’t nearly as stressed as he had the propensity to be daily. 

            Most students had a difficult time waking up.  The habits of summer laziness were hard to break.  Percival woke early, since even during the summer his father liked him to keep a schedule.  _“You’re a Graves, Percival.  You’re expected to be responsible and always, ALWAYS on time.”_ The words were a reminder that ran through Percival’s head even at his laziest moments. 

           Horrified with himself and the fact that he’d fallen asleep in the wrong bed the night before Percival woke even earlier than usual and rushed out of the room to the showers.  He was embarrassed that Credence had caught him sleeping in his bed and was in no rush to visit that topic with the other student.  Quickly getting dressed and gathering the books he’d need until lunch Percival was then off to the dining hall long before Credence even fluttered an eyelid.

            The hallways were cold, dust filled, and Percival made every attempt to avoid other students.  Thankfully the early hour meant that running into other students wasn’t something likely to happen.  Percival didn’t want to be pestered by anyone before he had a moment to enjoy his coffee since he always was the type of person that was not considered a morning person.  To say he was a little more grouchy than usual was a bit of an understatement. 

            Seraphina joined him before long.  Her eyes settled on Percival and she frowned.  “And you’re up early this morning.  I’m sure it’s not for a good reason.”  She poured hot water into a mug and reached for a teabag.  Breakfast was starting to fill the tables and she plucked a muffin from one of the trays that had appeared on the table in front of them. 

            Percival remained silent for a moment.  He didn’t want to get into this conversation with Seraphina right now.  Sure, she was his best friend, but at the same time she had this uncanny ability to make Percival feel very judged.  “I…” Taking a sip of his coffee Percival set the mug down.  “It’s not something I want to talk about.  Especially right now.  It’s too early.” 

            That was as good an excuse as anything.  Seraphina frowned and instead of letting it go she pushed the issue.  “It’s early, but maybe this is the best time.  Not as many people here.” 

            Glancing towards the door Percival sighed and then cleared his throat.  Letting out a long breath the story of what happened came out in a rush.  “Fine.  I got back to the dorms last night and after I sat in the common room for a while I decided to go to bed.  Instead of laying in my own bed I laid down in Credence’s because he’d napped in it before coming to dinner last night.  It smelled like him and I passed out before I even knew what I was doing.”

            Seraphina watched Percival for a moment without saying a word.  For a second, she debated on whether it would be best to hold her tongue or not but instead opted to say what was on her mind.  The two had never been the type of friends to spare feelings and it wouldn’t behoove Sera to start to do so now.  “Oh, you knew what you were doing.  That’s the problem. You knew exactly what you were doing Percy.  He was gone so you went to your room and laid in his bed so that it smelled like you, so that when he wakes up today, he smells like you.”  Seraphina sighed and took a bite of her muffin.  “Look I’m not trying to overstep my bounds but maybe you should…” 

            The look of annoyance on Percival’s face made it clear that this conversation needed to end.  Instead of finishing his breakfast Percival picked up his books and started to leave.  The dining hall was starting to get crowded and the last thing he wanted was for there to be a scene. 

            “Perce come on.  Don’t get mad I’m just looking out for you.”  Seraphina started to get up and walk out after him but stopped when he turned around.

            “Hey, I know what you’re doing, but I don’t think that you have a right when you won’t even tell me what’s going on in your life.”  Percival turned away and stalked towards the door. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Getting Percival out of his bed hadn’t been difficult.  As soon as Credence’s head hit the pillow he fell into a fitful sleep.  Throughout the night scenes swam through his head of times when the two of them had been pushed together over the past two years.  During all of those times they were both very happy, Credence was more than aware that this was a dream when he began to shift towards consciousness the next morning.

            Credence woke up warm and content.  The sun shining in his eyes which was a first was going to quickly become a nuisance.  His bed was under a window, that was something he never had to take into consideration before.  Yawning Credence sat up and looked towards Percival’s bed noting that he was already gone.  There was a part of him that was sad, Credence wanted to ask him why he’d been sleeping in the wrong bed.  He had been curious about it since the night before.  Falling asleep wrapped in Percival’s scent was nice, his dreams were calming, and sleep peaceful. 

            Slowly slipping from the warmth and comfort of his own bed Credence made his way towards the showers.  The warm water woke him up and allowed the night before to drift away on a comforting cloud.  Pulling on one of the new robes that had been given to him by Percival, Credence collected his books, and made his way to the dining hall.  Breakfast had been something that Credence found he truly enjoyed.  The time to talk to Queenie before heading off to his classes for the day was nice.  She was one of the few people that didn’t judge him for being an omega.  It was something completely new, having a friend was comforting. 

            Reaching out towards the dining hall door Credence was almost knocked in the face with the large wooden door when it unexpectedly swung open.  Hopping back and yelping Credence dropped his bag and nearly fell as he tripped over his own feet in the attempt to dodge the heavy piece of wood.  “Oh, geez I… I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize that there was anyone coming through the… that anyone was exiting the dining hall.”  Credence hadn’t even looked up to see who it was that was exiting.  Instead he clambered to collect his bag and the rest of his belongings without making a scene. 

            Percy was in a state, fit to be tied, as he stormed towards the exit.  In his haste to exit he grabbed the door and tried to leave without running into anyone.  The last person he wanted to knock over was Credence.  “Credence!... I’m sorry.”  Normally he would have jumped at the chance to help Credence with anything.  Especially if he would have come out looking like the knight in shining armor, except this time Percival was the one that had caused the problem in the first place.  Bending over to pick up a quill that had floated from the bag he reached out and offered it back to Credence.  The flinch from the younger boy wasn’t missed.  Brow furrowing Percy paused before reaching back towards the ground for a piece of parchment near his foot.  “Are you okay this morning?”  The frustration that he’d been feeling a mere moment ago was quickly fading into nothingness, being replaced with worry. 

            Credence should have been watching where he was going.  Percy was older, had more of a right to be where he was that Credence did.  “I… I should have been paying attention.  I just was… Well, I was lost in thoughts.  I’m sorry.”  Trailing off Credence took the parchment that Percival had in his hand.  “Th… thank you for helping me clean up my mess.  You didn’t have to.” 

            Queenie turned the corner and stopped when she saw the two boys talking.  Her eyes narrowed at the sad expression on Credence’s face.  If Percy had done something to upset him Percival Graves would have to deal with her and… Well, Queenie Goldstein may be a couple of years younger, may not have the reputation of being all that intimidating but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t cause trouble if one of her friends were hurt.  “Credence?”  The boy’s name was a question. 

            Eyes snapping away from Percival Credence smiled.  “Good morning Queenie.  I was just coming to find you for breakfast.  Are you excited for the first day of classes?”  The truth was that Credence already knew the answer to that.  They’d talked about it a little the previous night.  Turning back to Percy Credence smiled though it was not as genuine as usual.  “I hope you have a good first day Percy.  I’m sure you will though.”  The last thing he needed was some lowly third year telling him to have a good day.  Waiting patiently for Queenie Credence almost didn’t hear the muttered _‘You too’_ that came from Percy in return.  He didn’t see the sad look on the other boy’s face because he was too caught up in bouncing on his toes waiting on the other student.

 

 >>>>> <<<<<

 

            The library was warm, a fire heating the room to five or six degrees more than the rest of the building.  Percival retrieved a book from his bag and began to read over the first chapter.  ‘Always prepared’ that’s what a Graves’ is.  He can distinctly hear his father going over all the many mottos that the Graves family needed to live by.  Percival wished that he didn’t have to worry so much about them while in school however, he wasn’t given any other choice. 

            The door to the library swung open and a couple of older students walked in giggling.  They glanced at Percival who merely tucked himself further behind his book to read.  He noticed a couple of other students who were practically hiding at other tables.  The morning must have begun to grow later because more students began to filter into the library.  Eventually Seraphina found her way there and to the table where Percival sat.  “Percy, I know you aren’t exactly happy with me, but that doesn’t mean you should hide away in here all day and forget to go to class.  What will your father say?”

            Percival glanced at the time and huffed.  “I haven’t missed a class.  I wasn’t planning on missing a class.  I just…  needed to get away for a little bit.” 

            Instead of encouraging Percival to get ready to leave for class Seraphina took the seat next to her friend.  If anything, the two had been friends long enough to know when to push one another and right now Sera knew that Percival needed her to be a friend, not push him to be a perfect student.  “Perce why do you need to get away?  I don’t… I’m not sure what’s going on with you, but I wish you would tell me.” 

            Percival sat there for a moment and then smiled.  “I know that there’s something going on with you.  You haven’t even told me, and it bothers me because you want me to tell you everything and that… that isn’t how our friendship works.  It’s a give and take Sera and yet you seem to keep taking without giving.”

            It had been a long time coming for all of that.  Seraphina and Percival had this wall slowly building since the beginning of summer.  Now they needed to have this talk, it was make or break time really.  “Percy it isn’t that I haven’t been trying to keep things from you.  I just…”  Instead of saying more Seraphina stood up and shook her head.  “Percy some things people just need time to talk about.  Just like you need time.” 

            “Maybe you should respect that then.”  Percival gave Seraphina a pointed look.  One that he had managed to master in his short life. 

            The two gathered their belongings and left the library together.  Eventually Percival would talk to Seraphina, she was the only person that he trusted with his deepest darkest secrets.  Besides who would he want to talk to about this itch that he had in the back of his mind about Credence? 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

             Potions class was always one of Credence’s favorites.  It didn’t matter how strong or fast he was like in defense against the dark arts or dueling which for some reason Credence had attempted to take every year.  When he learned about magical creatures Credence was always reminded about how important it was to appear confident, something he usually failed at.  Potions was very different, it relied heavily on patience which Credence had learned at a very young age.  Many times, he spent the class without a partner, but that never mattered to him because it meant that there wasn’t someone that had the ability to ruin the potion. 

             The first day of class this year was different.  Professor Cole seemed to have it in his mind that this year Credence would have to work with someone.  “Good morning students.  I know that this is the beginning of your third year and most of you have a… routine that you’ve adopted.”  Glancing at each of the tables, the groups of two students sitting together with Credence alone in the back he smiled.  “This year we are going to shake things up a little bit.  Instead of working with your usual friends I want you to choose someone else.” 

             Credence looked up horrified.  He didn’t want to move, the idea of leaving his comfortable table, working with anyone made him squirm.  It was a sentiment that everyone apparently shared as everyone groaned and one person from each desk got up and began to walk around the room.  Credence stayed put and hoped that no one would notice him sitting there. 

              “Excuse me… Credence?”  There was a student.  She was in a horned serpent student, the one that he vaguely remembered from way back on their first night at Ilvermorny. 

              Credence nodded his head.  “Yeah… I… I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.  I’ve always been really bad with names.” 

              She smiled at him and took the seat next to him.  “It’s Emily Abbott…”  Pausing she smiled and then cleared her throat.  “Do you… would you mind being my partner this year?  I don’t particularly care to work with someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing, and I know you do.”

               Sitting up a little straighter Credence felt immensely proud of the compliment.  “I don’t mind at all.” 

               The rest of the class was spent reviewing the end of last year and brewing a rather simple hiccupping potion.  Between Credence and Emily, the two managed to complete the potion quickly and without incident, which he was grateful for since it was something that a first year learned to brew. 

               At the end of class Credence made his way up the stairs towards the dining hall.  Lunch was something that he’d been looking forward too.  Breakfast ended up being a subdued affair.  Tina woke up late, and Queenie and Jacob were busy talking about what classes they needed to worry about. 

               “How was potions Credence?  No partner as usual?”  Queenie settled in the seat next to him. 

               Credence was already taking a sip of water and reaching for a ladle of soup.  Glancing at Queenie he shook his head.  “Actually no.  I have a partner this year.”  Credence smirked at the surprised look on his friend’s face.  “I know I know, but if it makes you feel any better I didn’t jump out of my comfort zone or anything.  Professor Cole made us pick different partners this year and someone just came and sat with me.  I don’t know why, but well, she said she didn’t want anyone to ruin her potions.”

               “She?”  Tina was taking a seat and reaching for a sandwich.  She looked exhausted already.  “What about a she?”  Jacob was sliding into the empty spot next to Queenie. 

               Credence heaved a sigh.  “I was just talking about the fact that I have a partner in potions class this year.  Queenie seems to think it’s a big deal that it’s a she.”  That was hardly important to Credence. 

               Just as the words left Credence’s mouth Percival and Seraphina were walking past their table.  They paused for a moment and then quickly Percival walked away and tucked himself into his seat at the table in the back corner where they usually sat. 

               Tina and Jacob watched the scene unfold and Queenie shrugged.  “What was that about?” 

               Credence frowned.  “I ran into him this morning when he was leaving the dining hall.  I… it was my fault and he’s probably still angry with me.”  Tonight, he’d have to apologize. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            “Real smooth Percy.  You realize that everyone at that table realized you ran away like a scared cat.”  Seraphina chided.  “You could have just walked away a little slower.” 

            Percival swallowed and then reached for the soup that he felt was the only thing he could stomach.  “He was talking about a girl.  I just… I never would have thought that he…”  Trailing off he shook his head and tried to shrug off the undeserved feeling of rejection.

            Seraphina reached out and lightly punched Percy’s shoulder.  “Are you kidding me?  You are fifteen years old Percival.  You’re also a Graves.  It’s not like your life begins and ends with one person.” 

            She was right.  Percival didn’t know why the idea bothered him so much.  Maybe because he’d tried or at least thought he tried quite a bit.  Perhaps it would be better to sit back and let Credence come to him.  He was much younger than Percival after all. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.   
> I have no beta so, all mistakes are my own. Also, sorry for the delay things have been insane.


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Percival thought he’d be able to avoid Credence forever, he was mistaken. The two were roommates after all. Eventually, the staying out late under the guise of studying would grow old and when it did someone was going to have to break the wall of silence that had built up between the two of them. Credence hated it, hated the way it made him feel empty and sad inside. He hated the way that Percival didn’t seem bothered by the fact that the two of them didn’t speak at all. In actuality, if Percival would have known how his actions had affected the younger student, he probably would have done things differently.

>>>>> <<<<<

            If Percival thought he’d be able to avoid Credence forever, he was mistaken.  The two were roommates after all.  Eventually, the staying out late under the guise of studying would grow old and when it did someone was going to have to break the wall of silence that had built up between the two of them.  Credence hated it, hated the way it made him feel empty and sad inside.  He hated the way that Percival didn’t seem bothered by the fact that the two of them didn’t speak at all.  In actuality, if Percival would have known how his actions had affected the younger student, he probably would have done things differently. 

            The silence went on for a couple of weeks.  Each night Credence tried to catch Percival and somehow always missed him.  Either he’d be out until long after Credence was asleep, or Percival would somehow manage to be dead to the world before Credence made it back from one of his study sessions with Queenie or Emily.  After the silent treatment Credence grew tired of it.  Instead of allowing the older student to beat him to bed. Credence opted to head back to their room and read.  It wasn’t the most exciting way to spend a Friday evening.  He actually could have been doing a million other things however the truth was that speaking to Percival, clearing the air between the two of them was far more important to the younger student. 

            Staying up far later than usual Credence perked up when he heard the footsteps outside their door.  Glancing at the clock, it was well past midnight and sighing as he closed the book that he’d been staring at for far too long.  Credence yawned and sat up a little straighter in his bed.  “Percival, can I ask you something?” 

            Percival paused midway through the door with a panicked look in his eyes like he didn’t know if he should turn around and leave or not.  He figured that the two had avoided each other long enough because the nonchalant shrug before Percival made his way through the door and flopped down on his bed was far too casual.  “Sure, what’s going on?”

            Credence took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  He realized that he had a couple of questions that he wanted to ask.  “Um, have I upset you in some way?  It seems like you’re avoiding me.”  He had placed his book on the nightstand and walked towards Percival’s side of the room.  Hovering at the edge of the older student’s bed Credence wanted desperately to sit down next to Percival.  He had been craving contact with the older boy for days. 

            Lifting his head from his pillow, Percival watched Credence linger for a moment before he reclined again to watch the ceiling.  “No.  I’m not upset at all Credence, but I was trying to give you some space.  You know you… I know you were talking about some new girl.”

            Credence was confused.  Girl?  That was very strange since the only people. Credence spoke to were Queenie and Tina.  At least those were the only girls he spoke too.  Maybe Percival had read or heard what the younger student had said wrong.  “I was talking about the girl that I am partners with in potions class this year.  Aside from Queenie and Tina that is the only girl I talk too.”  Pausing for a moment Credence hesitated before sitting on the edge of Percival’s bed.  “Is it okay if I sit here?”

            Sitting up Percival nodded his head.  “Your potions partner?”  He suddenly felt extremely stupid.  “Um… I thought that she was someone that you were.”  Trailing off for a moment Percival realized how silly he sounded, more like a puppy rather than a boy, a friend asking about another friend.

            “Emily is just my potions partner.  I don’t… She’s not someone I’m interested in beyond that.  I don’t even think that she likes me as a friend.”  Credence sighed and shrugged.  “To be honest, I’m not all that popular.  I’m only really friends with Queenie, Tina, Jacob and… well… you.”  Taking a deep breath Credence stood quickly and smiled.  “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

            For a moment Percival was speechless.  He could hardly be upset anymore.  If anything, he’d spent the last couple of weeks being embarrassed of himself, being around Credence was increasingly difficult.  “You haven’t upset me.  We… I’m sorry that you thought that.  This year has just been stressful so far, and so many things have changed for me.” 

            Credence was confused; he wanted to ask because the truth was that many things had changed for him as well.  Although the more he thought about, considered so many things he was sure that more things changed for Percival.  The older student was in his fifth year, and that meant so much for someone that was an alpha on top of being a wizard.  “I…”  Credence started to move back towards his bed.  “I did want to know why you had fallen asleep in my bed.  I wanted to know if there was a reason.” 

            There was, of course, there was, and yet Percival wasn’t sure how to explain that to Credence.  He didn’t know if Credence would be able to understand everything yet.  He did owe him an explanation though.  “Well, the thing is…  I just… you laid in your bed.  It smelled like you, it smelled comfortable, and I laid there for a minute because it was nice.  I never intended to fall asleep.” 

            Staring at the floor Credence shrugged his shoulder.  “It’s okay.  I just wasn’t sure why and I walked around smelling like you for days afterward.  Even when I washed my sheets.” 

            “I know.”  Percival glanced over at Credence.  “Did… did it bother you?” 

            Credence didn’t want to admit that no it didn’t bother him.  It didn’t bother him at all.  It was nice to feel like he belonged somewhere.  The fact that the two of them lived in such close quarters all the time meant that he walked around smelling like Percival most of the time.  Shaking his head Credence refused to look up.  There was no way for him to meet the other boy’s eyes.  “No… it didn’t bother me.  Everyone always says I smell like you anyways.  I guess it’s because we’re roommates.” 

            Roommates, yeah that’s exactly what it was.  Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Percival spent far too much time making sure that his scent was embedded into as much of Credence’s belongings as he could.  “Yeah.  I’m sure that’s all it is.”  Instead of saying anything else Percival decided to gather his things and take a shower. 

            Credence went back to his bed and flopped back down as he picked up his book.  Opening the book to the page, he had been on before he glanced back over to Percy.  “As long as you aren’t upset with me.  I’ve missed you.  Missed spending time with you and talking to you.”  There was this air of hope in Credence’s voice, this hope that things would go back to the way that they used to be before that one awkward moment when things seemed to fall apart for them. 

            Percival had already been walking towards the door, towel and clean clothing in hand.  Credence’s admission caused him to pause and turn around.  He smiled and nodded his head.  “Yeah, I’ve missed you too.  It’s been weird not talking to you every day.  I know it was mostly my fault.  I was never upset with you.  I was upset with myself.”  Slinging his towel over his shoulder, Percival smiled and shrugged. 

            That was one thing that Credence did not believe.  He did not feel as though anything was Percival’s fault.  Instead of opening another discussion though Credence shrugged.  “I don’t think that’s true.  We can agree to disagree right?”

            A crack in the hallway drew Percival’s attention from the conversation and instead of answering he looked out towards the noise.  Before leaving the room, he glanced back at Credence.  “You’re staying here right?”

            The younger student had already started reading his book again and was no longer paying attention to what was going on. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Emily was already waiting at the shared table they sat at.  The cauldron, pestle, and mortar already collected and placed on the table.  This was not something Credence was used too. Usually, he was always the one to obtain these things for himself and to have someone else to work with made things rather strange.  Pausing as he walked towards the table Credence looked over all of the items and then turned and walked towards the cabinet near Professor Cole’s desk.  Scanning each object, he paused for a moment and then turned to Professor Cole.  “Excuse me, Professor Cole.”

            The professor had been looking over papers and giving each of the students time to gather their supplies as they entered the class.  Looking up he smiled at Credence.  “Ah, Mr. Barebone what can I help you with?” 

            Credence swallowed and then glanced back at the shelves.  “Well, I was looking for a potion that I had been working on, and it doesn’t seem to be on the shelves.  Do you by chance know where it disappeared to?” 

            The potion he had been working on wasn’t anything dangerous which made him wonder why it was gone from the shelves.  It was something that he felt was simple.  At least he felt that way, and to be honest; he had been working rather hard on the potion.  It was a Polyjuice that Queenie had given him some hair for in order make a potion that would be drastic.

            Professor Cole stood from his desk and smiled.  “Ah yes, the Polyjuice Potion.  Well, you see Mr. Barebone I’ve been keeping tabs on everyone this year so far and the potions that they’re working on.  You’re not the only one working on a Polyjuice Potion.  However, based on my assessment thus far you are the only one that has been successful to this point, so I have removed yours from the shelves so that no one can tamper with it.”

            Credence felt an array of emotions at that moment.  He was proud to know that he had done well so far and yet at the same time Credence did feel bad for the students that weren’t quite managing to accomplish their potions.  “I was just… I wanted to work on it a little more today after class if that was alright.” 

            Reaching into the cabinet behind his desk Professor Cole handed the phial to the student.  “Just… keep that under lock and key young man.” 

            Returning to the shared workspace Credence sat down next to Emily.  She glanced at Credence but didn’t ask any questions.  The two of them began to work on the potion that they needed to complete for class.  Once that was brewing Emily turned to Credence.  “Have you begun working on your potion for the end of the semester?” 

            Credence pointed to the bottle that was sitting on the table next to him.  He hadn’t let the phial out of sight since he’d sat down.  “Yeah, it’s right here.  What about you?  Have you started working on yours?”

            Emily sighed.  “I’ve tried a couple of times, but it’s a difficult potion, and I haven’t been successful yet.”  Tapping the side of their cauldron she looked back at Credence.  “I wanted to make Polyjuice Potion, but I think that it’s out of my league.”

            There was a loud bang on the other side of the classroom, and Professor Cole stood up and pointed his wand.  He waved the wand while uttering the word “aguamenti” which caused a stream of water to put out the small fire that had engulfed one of the groups of students’ desks.  “And that is what happens when you do not pay attention to your potions.  I’ve told all of you before that you must pay attention.  This year is especially important.” 

            Credence sat there entirely enthralled by what was happening; his hand closed around his potion.  “I… I can’t believe that just happened.”  A faint smile crossed his lips before he turned back to Emily.  “You know I’m sure you could make a Polyjuice Potion.  If you’re having a hard time with it, I would suggest taking your time, following the instructions to a T and making certain that you don’t deviate.” 

            Looking at the bottle in her partner's hand Emily smiled.  “Is… did you manage to make a potion already?” 

            Credence shrugged.  “It isn’t completely done.  Almost though.”  This was one time where Credence was proud.  He’d managed to accomplish something without counting on anyone else.  That was one thing ma had always told him, _“You’ll never accomplish anything Credence.  You’ll fail out of that wizard school and then where will you go?  ‘Cause you can’t come back here.”_ Looking at the phial that Emily was holding in her hand Credence smiled.  The color was all wrong, inside the liquid looked far too thick for a Polyjuice.  “Maybe you should start over.  There’s enough time left in the semester if you start today, take your time and consider what it is that you want to create.  Just follow the directions and don’t rush anything.” 

            Professor Cole had finally settled the class from the fire that had broken out and was watching the two students talk amongst themselves.  He had given Credence strict orders not to help anyone with the potion.  Pointers weren’t exactly helping though.  Looking towards the front of the room Credence noticed the glare and quickly turned his attention back to the potion that was currently being brewed. 

            “Two stirs clockwise, one counterclockwise, add the Billywig stinger, continue to stir clockwise for five rotations.”  Emily read the directions aloud while Credence did as he was told.  “After the five rotations allow the potion to simmer for fifteen minutes.” 

            Credence placed his wand back on the table and began to tidy things up.  It was imperative that if he was going to do anything at all with his end of semester potion, he needed to have a clean workspace.  The shadow looming over his shoulder pulled him out of thoughts.  “Mr. Barebone I would like to have a word with you after class please.”  Professor Cole appeared unhappy and while Credence was unsure why he nodded his head and waited for the potion to finish brewing.

            Everyone rushed out of the room once they were dismissed leaving Credence sitting all alone at his table.  Professor Cole turned away from the cabinet he had been casting a locking charm on to face the student.  “I want to make sure that I was very clear when I said that I didn’t want you to help another student with Polyjuice potion Mr. Barebone.” 

            The professor’s eyes pierced into Credence and he had to look away.  Truthfully, he had been crystal clear.  There was no doubt in Credence’s head that he was supposed to keep everything to himself, however just telling Emily to follow the directions seemed like it was something she should have just done.  Eventually, once Credence managed to find his voice, he said as much.

            “That is precisely my point young man.  Don’t you think that if she had followed the directions, done exactly as the pages told her to do, she would have been able to accomplish that potion if it wasn’t above her skill level?  Part of this exercise is to know your limitations.  Many students want to impress me, and that isn’t the goal.  The goal is to know when you are doing your absolute best.” Professor Cole sat down at his desk and began to stack papers that had been handed in earlier.  “I want to make sure you understand that because it’s rare, very rare that someone can manage to create a Polyjuice potion so early on.”  Glancing at the clock, he smiled.  “And if you don’t hurry, you’re going to miss lunch.” 

            Grabbing his bag Credence ran off.  Once he saw the doors to the dining hall, he relaxed.  The truth was that the young man hadn’t realized how hungry he was. 

            Queenie looked up when Credence approached the table.  “What took you so long?”

            “It’s a long story.”  Credence mumbled before reaching for the water and a sandwich.  “I’ll tell you about it later.” 

            Falling silent everyone began to eat.  There was an entire afternoon of classes left.  Ones that no one was particularly looking forward to and yet they needed to go to anyways. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

            Percival had spent the entire afternoon in a daze.  He’d wanted nothing more than to avoid the dining hall. Instead, he’d ended up there, a cup of coffee in hand while Seraphina chatted with some other Horned Serpent.  If he hadn’t been walking on eggshells around his friend, Percy would have asked if that was the girl that Seraphina was trying to hide from him.  Instead, he merely sat back and casually scanned the rest of the room for everyone else that was currently in attendance.  It was stupid really like he was too good to talk to anyone else.  Queenie, Tina, and Jacob were sitting only a table away, and yet Percival refused to sit over there.  If Credence had been there, he probably would have considered joining them. 

            “Percy are you ready to go?”  Seraphina was standing in front of him. 

            Blinking slowly Percival huffed a sigh.  He had grown exhausted of the nickname, but instead, he placed his coffee on the table and then grabbed an apple before standing up to leave the dining hall.  “Honestly, do you have to keep calling me Percy?” 

            The two walked next to one another out of the dining hall.  Nudging her friend’s shoulder, Seraphina laughed.  “You know that you’re my friend.  I’m just teasing you.”  The two of them walked next to one another to the next class. 

            “So, Seraphina who was that girl you were talking to?”  The question was raised lightly.  “Your new girlfriend?” 

            Shrugging her shoulders, Seraphina glanced at Percival before walking into their next class.  “So, what if she is?”

            And now they were getting somewhere.  Percival smiled at her.  The truth was that it wasn’t a big deal.  He didn’t care who she was with.  Standing his ground as a couple of students brushed past them, he began to speak.  “There’s nothing wrong with it.  I was just curious.  You haven’t introduced us and since… you know we’re best friends.”  Pausing he began to walk towards the door.  “I just thought you would have introduced us instead of ignoring me all through lunch.”    

            “Come on Percy, class is about to start.  Next time I’ll introduce you to Charlotte okay?”  Seraphina entered the classroom with Percival in tow. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not sure that anyone is actually reading this fic. I've been working on it. I think that there are two more chapters of this left. I have a few more stories outlined for this universe however, I'm not sure if they're worth posting.
> 
> As always I don't have a beta. Kudos and comments are welcome and ALWAYS appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see this is the beginning of the second fic. I have this planned out for about five longer stories and then I am always interested in taking prompts on my tumblr which is [here.](http://whatabouthoward.tumblr.com) While I have this tagged and have a warning for underage I do not think that anything too overly graphic is going to happen. I say that now, but I'm always open for requests and prompts. 
> 
> At the beginning of each fic I will post the ages of the characters (roughly since it's not canon compliant), the houses they belong to and once everything is decided where people belong in their classification. (please see the beginning notes for this) 
> 
> Also, last little side note, I have a list of the original characters and the houses they belong to if anyone wants to keep track I can add that in a note at the end of a chapter or in the summary somewhere. 
> 
> Updates will happen on Wednesdays and every other Sunday or Monday (depending on my work and school schedule)
> 
> Feedback, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
